Tobias POV
by Dracojax
Summary: A look at the divergent story from Tobias POV starting from his choosing day. Please note this is my first fanfic and any hints or reviews would be appreciated hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read this
1. Chapter 1

24 hours. Strange how just one day can seem so far away yet be so close. In 24 hours I get to choose do I stay here in Abnegation with him or risk everything even becoming factionless just to escape him. Ahead of me I see the other children from my faction all dressed in the same grey clothes their hair all cut and styled the same way I think about how we are all made to feel the same way yet I know I am different. As I think about this I see her, a young girl maybe a few years younger than me and the look in her greyish-blue eyes stops me in my tracks. Thankfully she not looking at me I follow her gaze and see the Dauntless kids jumping from the train. I'm trust back to my Aptitude test when my evaluator told me I was Abnegation but said it was strange because for a few moments they thought I was going to be Dauntless. I wonder if this girl will choose Dauntless when her Choosing Day arrives I see her enter the classroom for 14 year olds I guess I'll find out in 2 years if she does, if I'm still alive that is.

I arrive home as normal thankful to be alone and hope he's had a good day at work not that it would matter to him I don't know if tonight I'll be given a reprieve since tomorrow I will have to be seen in public. I know how much his outward appearance means to him if I was to show up at my Choosing with bruises it would raise questions so hopefully it will be a quiet night. I start making tea at least it will be one less thing to set him off when I hear the door open I say nothing focusing on making the food when he enters the kitchen, "Tobias" he growls I almost sigh with relief looks like he had a good day. "Father," I reply "How was work?" "Never mind that what did you get?" I can hear the hint anger in his voice. "Abnegation Father. Why would I get anything else?" I hope this is the answer he wants I see his eyes narrow as he looks at me. "Just you remember that tomorrow I won't have my son disgracing me in public. You know what will happen if you do." With that parting shot he leaves the room and a release the breath I was holding. My mind is already wondering if he could really still get to me if I left Abnegation? Am I brave enough to find out?

I wake the next morning with my stomach in knots today is the day I get up quietly and get dressed in my usual grey clothes I focus on not letting my hands shake as I go down stairs and start making breakfast above me I hear Marcus getting ready at least today he can't do anything to me other than make threats. I am just placing his plate on the table when he enters. "Morning Father I trust you slept well." I say as he takes his seat "Is there anything else I can get you for your breakfast?" "No" he replies, "Just get yourself ready for today I can't have you showing me up now can I?" "No Father." I reply and head to my room to gather my things I catch a glance at the clock on my way past only a few more hours till my future is sealed.

We set off for the Choosing as we leave I see other families setting off with their children ready to attend the Choosing and I know that most if not all will stay here. Abnegation has the lowest transfer rate among all the factions and most leaving will go to Amity or Candor, it's almost unheard of to switch to Erudite and I have never heard of a transfer to Dauntless. We finally arrive at the hall since I am the first to arrive I hold the door open as members of the other factions arrive. Being Abnegation means being selfless so as I hold the door open for the next 20 minutes I continue to think about my choice should I, can I leave all that I have known and if I do where do I go? After the last person has entered the door I wait while the other members of Abnegation enter then we all head for the stairs. No lift for us and there is still a queue for it any way. We enter the auditorium we are the last to arrive as usual silently we arrange ourselves at the outside near the wall so we are not in the way all of us who are 16 turn to our parents and ask to be excused so we may take out place near the front of the stage. "I'll see you soon." Marcus declares with just a hint of menace in his voice he still believes I won't dare defy him maybe he's right. "Yes Father" I reply. It's the only answer I can give. I stand at my spot just outside the ring of eager teenagers my mind racing and my stomach in knots but I know that my face shows none of the turmoil I feel. I pay no attention as one by one people are called to the stage to choose their faction, when suddenly I hear my name bile rises in my throat NO I think it's too soon I can't decide but my feet obediently carry me forward, my hand reaches out for the knife I thank the person handing it to me and I draw the blade against my palm. My mind doesn't register the pain as I walk to the centre of the stage. I see the five metal bowls each one representing my choices, the bowl for Abnegation at the end next to it Dauntless I step towards it raising my hand but before I hold my hand out I remember the look on the young girls face the look of longing when she saw the kids from Dauntless jump from the train I get the feeling she will switch to them in a few years and I wonder if I can as brave as her. Still thinking about her greyish-blue eyes I hold my hand out and let my blood fall. The room goes silent the only sound I hear is Marcus saying a disbelieving "No" I look up to see my hand over the Dauntless bowl my blood burning on the coals I look out to the crowd when suddenly the crowd from Dauntless let out a cheer I smile and walk over to them feeling free. As I reach them I no longer here Marcus almost shouting his objection they pound on my shoulder welcoming me and a few minutes later when the last person has chosen we run through the doors. Run down the stairs just for the sake of running. Run towards freedom and I don't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start and for a brief moment the image of a belt hung before me, I rubbed my eyes and washed it away. I looked over to my clock and saw it was still early I sigh escaped me 2 years, that's how long it had been since I gained my freedom physically at least. But there were still nights when I couldn't escape from my dreams, no memories, that haunted me. I swung my legs off the bed and went to my bathroom to shower. As the scalding water washed over me my mind ran over everything that had happened in the past 2 years I was no longer Tobias the scrawny kid from Abnegation, I was Four Dauntless prodigy I smiled at the memory of Amar's face when I exited the fear landscape a mixture of shock and awe. He sat me down and asked me the question I knew was coming and dreaded to answer, was it real or not? From my look of panic he had his answer we sat together for a while and I told him my story it was the first time I had ever let anyone in. I told him of my fathers threats if I left Amar leaned back and smiled "then I guess we need a new name for you eh Four" was all he said. "Four?" I asked confused. Amar laughed "most people have 10-15 fears you only had 4 figured it fit you." I sat there staring at him then a smile spread over my face maybe, just maybe, I could get away with it become Four not Tobias. Strong not weak. I nodded to Amarhe led me out of the room to the rest of the initiates and made the announcement "ladies and gents I give you Four" I felt I blush rise up as everyone gaped at me and noticed one boy looking at me furious great another reason for Eric to hate me.

I finished my shower and got dressed today was Choosing Day and this year I was an instructor I wondered how many initiates I would have since I was taking the transfers I figured I would get mainly Erudites and Candors and maybe one or two from Amity, the thought of someone from Abnegation transferring flashed through my thoughts but I brushed it away not much chance of that. I left my room and walked to the Pit for some breakfast I passed a few people on my way but most ignored me they knew I wouldn't stay and chat. I saw Lauren sat at a table and joined her she was taking the Dauntless born initiates this year. "Hi Four you looking forward to today?" she asks. "Sure" I reply "nothing better than a bunch of newbies to brighten the day." She laughs at the obvious sarcasm in my voice. "Catch you at the net Four" she answers running off. I eat breakfast and follow Lauren to the net not long till they get off the train now. I take my place next to the net and make some small talk with Lauren then we fall into silence as we someone scream. We all bow our heads knowing at least one person didn't make it onto the roof a few minutes later we hear Max, out main leader, make his speech. It's the same one he gave me when I first joined I smile remembering how excited and nervous I was when I first heard it. Then it's time for the first jumper I hear a few catcalls coming from the roof sounds like a girl is gonna be first to jump. I wait to hear the scream as they fall when suddenly I see a flash of colour grey I think land I the net. My mind goes into fast forward as it process's what I think I just saw, first was that a girl from Abnegation who jumped first and second why didn't she scream as she fell?

I force my mind back to the present as whoever it is lets out a laugh I'm begging to think the first jumper is dauntless born with a laugh like that I hold out my arm ready to help them off the net. She starts to try and stand and grabs hold of my hand as she almost falls and as she does it feels like a bolt of heat rushes straight through me she looks at me with blue grey eyes and says "Thank you" in a quiet voice. I snap back as I hear Lauren next to me remark "Can't believe it a Stiff, the first to jump." "There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," I hear myself say before I can think then turn to back to the girl in front of me "What's your name?" I ask curious. "Um…" she hesitates "Think about it," I say, a faint smile curling my lips. "You don't get to pick again." "Tris," she says firmly. "Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four." I turn slightly to the crowd I know is behind me in the shadows "First jumper—Tris!" Everyone materializes from the darkness they cheer and pump their fists, and then another person drops into the net. Her screams follow her down and the crowd begins to laugh and cheer. Before I know what I am doing I set my hand on Tris's back and say "Welcome to Dauntless." She looks at me again and gives me a slight smile before I remember I still have my hand on her back I move it, instantly missing the feel of her and look back to the net. I mentally give myself a shake and tell myself I need to get a grip this small girl from Abnegation has shaken me to my core and I have no idea how or why.

**Authors notes feel free to let me know what you think good or bad**


End file.
